


For One Sweet Moment I Am Whole

by orphan_account



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Gay, Gothic, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Possessive Behavior, Slash, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU~Takes place sometime in the year 2000.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 43
Kudos: 25





	1. Soon Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I had published some of this on Wattpad until I unpublished it because I didn't like it that much. Now the plot and everything is almost completely different from what it used to be. I wanted to write a story where they were older so that's why it takes place and they look like they would've in the year 2000.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 😀

Eddie Vedder was a 36 year old man. You'd think he'd have an amazing and fulfilling life by this age. But that simply wasn't the case.

He wasn't married he didn't have a wife or kids. Or a husband or boyfriend. He wasn't a movie star or musician. He had regular long curly brown hair, a mustache and beard. He wasn't gorgeous or jaw dropping to anyone. Most thought he was average.

Eddie was a school teacher whose students and colleagues had a very hard time remembering his name. He has almost no friends. He isn't extremely rich or lives in a nice house. Just a regular decent sized apartment.

Basically Eddie lives a very unfulfilling and forgettable existence. But if you spoke to the man you wouldn't be able to tell. In fact it feels like quite the opposite.

Eddie loves his job more than the world he absolutely loves teaching kids and getting them to learn new things. Seeing one student graduate from his class always leaves a smile on his face.

Just having a roof on his head and not being some crack head on the street or a criminal makes him feel as though he's on the right track doing something right at least.

Yet despite all of this Eddie is a fool.

He is too caring and instead of helping him it always bit him in the ass. His students walk all over him because of how sweet he is. His colleagues trick him into doing extra exhausting work when he could be at home sleeping.

Once he gave money to a homeless woman on the street. Catch was she wasn't homeless it was just a teenage girl trying to swindle money to buy drugs. Eddie tried to file a complaint but the police weren't having it saying he deserved it for being a fool. He never saw that 200 bucks again.

Eddie didn't learn and did it again trying to give money to a homeless man in the alley. Only to get cut in the face and mobbed.

Somehow Eddie doesn't regret any of this thinking that it wouldn't be right for him to meet an actual homeless person and give them nothing.

Animals even forget Eddie. He had a cat for a few months named Daisy till a couple of weeks ago. Daisy didn't even know he was her owner she'd always looked at him like he was a kidnapper and she ran away not even looking back.

Today, a below average boring day, walking home late at night from a long day at school he sees Daisy walking down the side walk. He knows it's her because of the name tag and missing leg.

Eddie not even thinking it though walks up to her and tries to pick her up. "Daisy it's me Eddie don't you remember me?"

Daisy meows scratches at him and runs off.

Eddie moves back in pain. He checks his face and is relived she didn't break the skin. Eddie is heartbroken he loves Daisy and she hates him.

Despite him being a very caring and sweet man. No one remembers Eddie. He can teach at the same school for forty years and no one would remember him. He could give a million dollars to the homeless and charity's and no one would remember him.

Eddie will enter your life and in a few minutes you'll forget all about him. He might be a very caring man but unfortunately he was a man that everyone would eventually soon forget.


	2. When The Hammer Came Down

Eddie had a long exhausting day at work. School was killing him. He was usually all smiles but not when he was getting harassed by an older teacher from the same department. Eddie grimaced at the thought.

He was pretty handsy and wouldn't take no for an answer. Eddie being a gullible fool thought that him putting a hand on his thigh and caressing it was just him being friendly and wasn't a big enough warning.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn't as nice or naive. He wished he could be more aware and not get himself into uncomfortable situations. But that was a con of being who he was he couldn't change it and he never really tried.

Because it was winter the sun had set pretty early, Eddie found himself walking home in the dark. It always felt eerie walking down the empty street at night. 

It always felt like someone was watching you, waiting for any moment to strike. Eddie passes a light pole with a missing persons flyer and knows why.

_"The murder capital of the world."_

It had been called that for years. Every single week for well over a decade someone would go missing. Then sometime later if their body turned up they'd been found floating in the river with puncture wounds in their necks.

Sometimes they'd just be left in an alley way or in the woods. No one was safe. Whoever this person was they didn't care about gender, age, or race only their end goal whatever that was.

No one had a clue as to why or how they did it. Most thought they were a vampire but since they didn't exist, copying the lore at least. Detectives were stumped it had been years and they had no leads and the faith of the police has waned considerably.

Eddie was worried but he wasn't like a lot of people who refused to go out at night. He knew he was bound to die one day it was inevitable. He wouldn't stop himself from living though he was barely living now to begin with.

He passes a small bar that has very loud noise coming from it giving off a energetic vibe. The flyer on the door was promoting this guy Chris Cornell and his backing band.

Eddie heard off him before it seemed like the guy was pretty popular in the music scene. Especially in the town since he opted to stay based there about the decade before.

Eddie needed a drink. This day had taken a toll. 

He walks inside the bar and sits at the booth ordering a beer. He rarely went to the bar.

He takes a sip and thinks about his life. He loved teaching and wouldn't change it but sometimes he felt like his colleagues and students didn't appreciate him at all. Getting tricked into doing other teachers work because they sound nice and sweet. Only for them to barely say thank you or acknowledge him unless they needed help. His students knew he was too sweet for his own good so they constantly ran over him.

Eddie knew he wouldn't change, no matter how pissed off and upset he got he wouldn't change how he was. He was always going to be this sweet and nice guy. It really wasn't his fault people used him because of it.

The song ends and the lead singer seemingly Chris Cornell gets back on the mic. "This next one is titled "You can't change me."

Eddie glances at the stage and gets a good look at the singer. He was tall, had spikey looking slicked up short curly brown hair, black jeans and a black shirt from what he could tell. He intimidated Eddie a little. He had this aura about him but pays mo mind getting back to the beer in his hands.

The instruments start playing then Chris belts out a few notes. Eddie found it pretty good but paid it no attention.

About a minute and half into it he can feel eyes on him. But he doesn't pay it any mind. Eddie knew nobody noticed him if that was the case he'd be in a relationship or have a family by now. Everyone forgot him.

He finishes the beer and leaves not even waiting for the song to end.

He starts his walk home to his less then stellar or even ideal life back to his apartment. He doesn't give the bar another glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've added some lyrics but unlike Jerry Cantrell I'm not that familiar with Chris and Eddie's solo work. I know these chapters don't have a lot of dialogue. Sorry. 😅


	3. Limo Wreck

It was another dark and gloomy day. The sun was practically invisible and the sky was grey.

Eddie had the day off, though it didn't seem like it. He spent the Saturday grading papers and smoking.

He found this draining, the papers made his students seem brain dead. He was loosing brain cells reading some of these.

_"Martin Luther King Jr. Discovered electricity in 1888."_

"Are you fucking serious?"

_"The first president of the U.S. was Humphrey Bogart."_

_"_ This must be a cruel joke."

_"Pocahontas discovered America is 1676."_

"I failed them, this is horrible." He really didn't he went over the material at a slow and easy pace to make sure everyone understood. They just never paid attention then they blamed him for it.

He takes another drag of his cigar, inhaling then blowing the smoke out. 

This was how he always spent his weekends. His friends were practically nonexistent. He had no love interest and his mom barely called.

Eddie was lonely and wanted to hear a human voice. So he called his mother. 

It took awhile for the line to pickup. "Who is this?"

"Hi mom it's me Eddie."

"Eddie! Did you get married yet?"

That seemed like the only thing she cared about now.

Eddie should have known that's what she would ask. Not even an how are you. "No not yet."

He can just tell she's disappointed. "Eddie you're thirty six years old. You don't have any friends, kids or are in a relationship. You've been in that rundown apartment for what sixteen years."

"You don't have to remind me. I just wanted to see how you were doing we haven't spoken in almost a year." He was trying not to cry or hang up the phone.

She scoffs. "I thought during all of that time you'd actually do something with your life Eddie but I suppose that was wishful thinking."

He says nothing and slams the phone down. He was annoyed He didn't need to be reminded of his short comings. "I am doing something with my life." He says to himself out loud. Yet what did he have to show for it?

He looked at the clock and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

The town looked rundown. Many abandoned buildings were sticking out of the rundown cracked sidewalk. So many missing persons flyers were everywhere. It sickened Eddie.

It wasn't like that when he first moved there but things changed. 

He blew out more smoke from his cigar. Eddie could spot his apartment building in the distance. He could also see a nice black car parked in front of the building, he had never seen before.

He puts no further thought into it. It was none of his business.

Eddie crosses the street to his apartment building passing the car and walking straight in.

He fiddles with the keys in his jean pockets. The ring of keys he pulls out tells him he should organize more.

Eddie is searching for which key is which as the door to the normally vacant apartment opens up.

He doesn't pay attention to who's come out. Eddie can feel eyes looking him up and down but that couldn't be right no one payed him any mind.

Eddie searches his keys more feverishly not seeming to find what he's looking for. The feeling of being watched never leaves him.

"Having trouble with your keys?"

Eddie turns head to the side coming face to face with a tall man with a mop of short curly brown hair and well trimmed facial hair. He looked so familiar yet Eddie couldn't remember where he saw him.

"Um yeah actually. I really should organize better."

The man gracefully walks closer to him. "Let me help you."

"It might be too much to ask."

The mysterious man holds his hands out for Eddie to give him the keys which he does finger tips lightly bushing over his. 

The stranger darkly grins searching through the keys. "Why do you have so many keys? If I had this many I wouldn't keep up."

Eddie feels self conscious in font of this guy. "I have a lot of doors to open."

The taller man gives him a weird look making him know he doesn't catch on. "Are you the landlord or building manager?"

"No I'm a teacher. I work at the local highschool."

"So you volunteering teach those little animals."

Eddie chuckles. "I wouldn't say their that bad but they can be a handful."

The man takes a hold of a key and puts it through the hole opening the door.

Eddie is impressed. "How'd you know it was the right key?"

"It does say 5 and this is apartment 5."

Eddie face palms feeling so stupid. "I'm so dumb. I'm sorry."

The laughs. "Don't be sorry it's fine. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Thanks for opening the door... Are you new around here?"

"Don't stress over it. I must be your new neighbor. I've been moving me things in for the past few days but this is the first time I've seen you around."

"I must have been too busy working to notice somebody moving into a apartment that's been vacant for ten years."

The man grins again leaning against the wall. "I never caught your name. Everybody has one."

"It's Eddie."

"Eddie seems like such a fitting name. I'm Chris by the way."

It finally clicks. "Aren't you that singer?"

He smirks. "It's been awhile since I haven't been noticed off the spot. I saw you there last night. I don't forget a face."

"I was just there for a beer."

"Wow and I thought people only came for me." He jokes.

"You didn't sound half bad."

Chris snorts. "Thank you?" He looks him up and down again. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around alright Eddie."

Eddie wasn't too sure about that. Chris would probably find him unremarkable and forget about him like everyone else. "Alright." It was more of a question then statement.

Chris smirks again and waves him later walking out towards his car and throwing his sunglasses on.

Eddie stands there for a few seconds unconsciously walking himself to his apartment. Something about Chris was strange, maybe it was because he was actually nice to Eddie or it was something else. Eddie didn't know but he felt a little off. 


	4. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are always going to be pretty short.

Eddie had another long day at work and found himself walking home even later feeling exhausted.

His feet ached and he didn't even know if he could make it to his apartment.

His battered jacket wasn't doing much to protect him from the cold. He found himself grading papers late again at least wouldn't have to do it at home.

It was always the same, teach four bratty classes, possibly get used by teachers, grade papers at home or before and still feel like something is missing. Thing was Eddie had been doing what he was doing for years he was used to it. So his positive thoughts were the same and so were his negative. During the past few months however they have felt increasingly negative.

Eddie pushed the feelings all the way down but a small part of him felt unfulfilled.

The air felt clear it made him feel calm especially since the street was deserted. No one was there besides him and he kinda liked it that way he was used to being alone.

A hand on his shoulder makes him jolt and jump. He whips his head and sees Chris looking very calm. "Eddie are you sure you should be out here this late by yourself."

Eddie blushes he found Chris to be a little captivating, in looks and personality. "I always walk by myself. I'm used to it."

Chris smirks walking beside him. "Maybe you should quit. You never know who's watching could be a monster."

Eddie almost thought Chris was being serious for a second. He giggles. "I'm thirty six you can't scare me with a scary story."

"You've heard about all of the murders haven't you?"

"Yes. So? They've been going on for about a decade now the police aren't anywhere near close to finding the guy. Maybe they really believe they're a vampire." 

Eddie snorts but Chris gets more serious. "Do you think it's a vampire?"

Eddie is gigging again. "Things like that don't exist. Could just be a wacko with a barbecue fork."

"You can never be too sure, or safe." 

"Fine Chris I'll look out for the big bad vampire." Eddie says joking.

"If a vampire really perused you what would you do?"

"Really Chris? Like in life or death? He's two seconds away from draining my life or what?"

"How about they wanted to hunt you down and turn you?"

Chris really wanted his answer for a strange reason.

"Oh my gosh Chris this is the conversation one of my students would have. Okay I'll answer I guess. I'd beg him not to but if he's hot I might consider and if the sex is good I might really consider." Eddie wasn't taking it too seriously and it made Chris lightly laugh.

Eddie starts shivering in the cold and Chris notices wasting no time to take off his jacket and give it to him. "I'm alright keep your-

"Nonsense, I'm not letting you freeze." He wraps the Jacket around him and tucks a piece of piece of Eddie's hair behind his ear and throw a arm around him.

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman." Eddie playfully says thanking him.

"You'll be horrified by what I really am." His smirk was beyond wicked.

Eddie blushes and gets startled when he hears a barking dog. "That scares you? Not the possibility of getting murdered."

"We're all going to die eventually. You can't stop the inevitable."

Chris studies him looking him up and down making Eddie feel uncomfortable.

"You really are a realist aren't you?"

"I guess I am."

"If you could live for a thousand years would you?"

Eddie looks down at the crack street, sees more missing persons flyers and the blank road. "I have nothing worth living a thousand years for."

They make it to their apartments and Eddie was expecting a goodbye but got something different. Chris leans up against him, lips to his ear. "Eddie you're to pretty to be this unaware of the things going on around you."

Eddie's face was the most red it had ever been. He bites his lip. "Like what?"

"Stick around me long enough and you're doomed to find out."

"Is that a threat."

Chris chuckles. "No more like a warning, I'm not the type of man you want to be associated with."

Then he's gone just like that making Eddie want to be around him more not heeding his warning.


	5. It's the right time

Eddie was this close to walking home when he was stopped by Ritchie. Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes.

He was usually nice but Ritchie had got on his bad side. The man had come on to him just days before. Eddie wanted nothing to do with him. "What do you want Ritch? Why are you even here?"

"I do work here." Eddie has no time for his wise guy antics and starts walking. "Wait, wait."

Eddie reluctantly stops. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was completely out of line."

"You sure were."

"Can I walk you home as a way of apology."

Eddie was very hesitant, realizing that it probably wouldn't harm much. He grunts a sure.

The walk was a little tense mostly on Eddie's end. "How was work?"

"How it always is. Not good, not bad." Eddie answers.

Ritchie looks at their surroundings seeing all of the missing persons flyers. "Do you really think it's a vampire?"

Eddie was confused but quickly understood what he was talking about when he saw he pointing to a flyer. "Why do I keep on getting asked this? No that's just a lame rumor. Vampires don't exist."

Eddie felt weird, he felt like someone was watching him but when he turns around he sees nothing.

Eddie turns back around confused, deciding to forget about it.

It didn't take too long before they were in front of Eddie's apartment. Eddie thought Ritchie would leave before he made it in the building but he wasn't so lucky. "You didn't have to walk me to the door."

Eddie wasn't going to open the door until he left. He didn't trust him.

"I wanted to."

Eddie tapped his fingers on his doorframe. He was getting frustrated. "Ritchie can't you leave already-

He was cut off by harsh and rough lips kissing him. Ritchie put his tongue in his mouth. Eddie was disgusted. He tasted like cigarettes and peanut butter. 

Eddie tried pushing him off but Ritchie pinned him against the wall forcing his tongue deeper in his mouth.

Eddie starts desperately clawing at his shoulders and kicking at him to no avail.

Then he's harshly pulled away from Eddie and punched so brutally in the face. 

Blood flew from his nose. Eddie looked to see who his knight in shining armour was and it was none other that Chris.

He looked so enraged. "My nose."

"Get out." It was a warning. It sounded calm and venomous. It sounded so deadly.

Ritchie ran out without a second thought taking his warning seriously.

Chris moves his attention to Eddie who was currently wiping his mouth harshly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just need to clean this taste out of my mouth."

"Wanna do it at my place?"

"W-what?"

Chris was confused as to why he was questioning it until he realizes. He chuckles lightly. "I meant do you want to go over to my place and clean you're mouth out. Don't let your mind wander that far. It might not come back."

Eddie blushes and looks away. "Sorry."

"Don't be I'm flattered that you think of me in that way." Chris jokes.

"Oh Shut up Chris!"

* * *

Chris's house was dark, until he turned on the light. There was nothing too special about the room. The light was blocked out completely by the curtains. There wasn't a television but there was a bookcase and couch. His guitar was standing by the couch.

He shows Eddie to the couch. "So why'd that piece of shit kiss you?"

Eddie groans. "He's come onto me before. But he apologized and offered to walk me home. I didn't think he'd go that far."

Chris hands him a cup of water and sits next to him. "You are too gullible and Kind. It's going to keep on biting you in the ass."

Eddie drinks. "I'm well aware of that. But I can't change who I am."

"He needs to pay for what he did to you."

Chris seemed serious and Eddie didn't understand to much. "It's okay. I've been through worse getting mugged and robbed."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up dead tomorrow."

Eddie laughs, drinking more water. "That's what everyone says."

Chris sighs wanting to change the topic. "You've been living here for awhile now and you reaching forty and you aren't with anyone?"

Eddie grimaces. "People don't exactly remember me enough to take interest. Everyone forgets about my existence even my cat. I'm surprised you even remember me but I'm sure you'll forget."

Chris puts his hand on the back of Eddie's forehead bringing him a little closer. "Eddie unlike most I never forget."

Eddie blushes looking away and Chris smirks. Eddie drinks some more and Chris watches as his adams apple bob up and down. He was wishing he was drinking something else. (A/N: No! Not _that!_ ) But Chris knew he should just put those thoughts aside..for now.

Eddie eyes some lyric sheets on the coffee table. "You're a pretty popular musician why settle down here of all places?"

"Well I'm mostly only still popular in this area not like years ago. I just want to keep a low profile I suppose. There's nothing holding me back."

Eddie's eyes land on a brown book on the table. He puts the glass down and reads the title. "You really are obsessed with this vampire shit. Good god."

"I can be obsessed with other things if you want me to." Chris says sounding so seductive.

Eddie blushes again and notices something odd on Chris's neck.

He stares and moves closer until he puts his fingers on two healed puncture wounds. "These really look like that vampire shit you're so obsessed with or all of the killings going on. How did you get em?"

Chris liked the touch he wanted more of it. "An incident a very long time ago. It doesn't hurt. It makes me feel alive, it made me what I am today."

Eddie strokes them not really knowing why. "Yeah well what is that?"

Chris bites his lip. "Get on my lap and find out."

Eddie was floored when Chris grabbed him and brought him into his lap. He wasted no time pushing Eddie's head closer and kissing him.

It was rough and aggressive but Eddie liked it kissing him back. Eddie couldn't help getting lost and letting Chris shove his tongue in his mouth.

Eddie groans loving the sensation then Chris starts sucking on his tongue. Eddie throws his arms around his neck but still trying to make sure he doesn't get too carried away. 

That's why he stops before it gets to heated. Not knowing that was possibly the best decision he could make in the situation.

He lays his forehead on Chris's staring in his blue eyes. "You let me kiss me you like that and not that creep. I feel special."

Eddie pecks his lips. "You're much better than that creep." Chris chuckles smirking.

Eddie felt asleep on his couch sometime after. Chris could've used Eddie's key's and let him back into his place but he decided against it. Opting to stay on the couch with him.

He pats Eddie's curls abd whispers in his ear. "You didn't heed my warnings baby. Now it's too late, you can't go back, you're mine now and soon it will be forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story might be a little boring but I don't have a lot of ideas though I really enjoy writing this. This shouldn't have that many chapters.


	6. Loosing Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borderline Smut but not really. 😅 I never write full on scenes since I'm too lazy to use the right terminology and make it detailed. 😅 You've been warned.

Eddie awoke feeling himself laying against a clothed chest. Arms were wrapped tightly around him and he knew it was Chris. 

Though he couldn't see a damn thing, it was pitch black wherever they were. He felt like he was laying on a bed so it must have been Chris's room.

He couldn't tell if it was day or night there was no light shinning from the room at all. He couldn't even make out Chris but he knew he was there.

Eddie quietly sat there until he realized something disturbing and horrifying. Chris didn't have a heartbeat.

Eddie jumped to the first obvious conclusion and tries to move away to get help.

Arms wrap themselves tighter around him and he freaks out. Chris slowly cracks his eyes open. "Ugh....Eddie would you stop squirming so much. I'm too tired to make you stop."

Eddie was shaken and startled. "I thought you were dead Chris."

Chris snorts. "Why?"

"You're heart isn't beating. What the fuck dude? I thought I was sleeping with a dead body."

Chris strokes Eddie's hair. "If we were _sleeping together_ my body would be anything but dead."

Eddie groans and slaps his chest. Then he remembers something. "Shit it's Friday!"

"What about it?"

"I have to teach. I'm sorry but I have to go."

Chris doesn't let him leave however. Instead he roughly kisses him. Eddie starts to protest trying to push him away but that only makes Chris hungrier.

He pushes Eddie down and rolls on top of him. Eddie can't fight it and gives in wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing Chris closer.

Chris moves his lips to his jaw, then to his neck kissing and sucking. Eddie whimpered and moaned when Chris sucked on a certain spot. Chris smirked and continued doing it until it starting bruising.

Chris could've easy gotten too carried away and that was very apparent when he felt his teeth getting longer. He pulls away leaving Eddie whining for more.

"Why'd you stop?"

Chris smirks though Eddie can't see it in the dark. "You want me that bad don't you?"

Eddie nods, not thinking Chris can see it but he can. He becomes amused. "Don't worry I might have to take care of you later."

Eddie bites his lip and nods having an idea as to what it means.

Chris chuckles and pulls Eddie against him. "Why can't I hear your heartbeat?"

"I have a condition."

"Oh."

Chris could tell Eddie wasn't too satisfied with the answer. "Maybe my heart is just dead."

* * *

Chris wouldn't wake up again for another few hours, forcing Eddie to sleep or be bored out of his mind since Chris wasn't loosening his grip anytime soon.

Chris awakes and finally turns on the light seeing a groggy looking Eddie next to him. "How late even is it? Did you seriously sleep the whole day."

Chris stretches."Ugh..maybe." He kisses Eddie's cheek. "It's always funner in the night anyway."

Eddie hops off the bed. "I really should get going. I'm already going to get killed by the school. I shouldn't stay here for too long."

Chris grabs his wrist. "How to you know what's too long. Those morons don't appreciate you. You know that when was the last time you had a day off? Hmm."

"I've never had a day off."

Chris drops his wrist and grabs him by the hips. "See baby that's no good. You give it your all and you get nothing in return. Stay?"

Eddie nods at sits back down. "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go out." Chris says.

Eddie's cheeks heat up. Was this going to be like a date? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on one it had been years.

"Okay sure...like this we aren't going to change?"

"Nope. You still look sexy so why does it matter."

* * *

Chris held Eddie's hand as he dragged him to the park. He really had no ideas. The park in particular was completely abandoned and had been for years. You couldn't even tell it was there because of the weeds and grass growing from all area's and directions.

He leads Eddie through it and they end up in from of a old spring horse ride. The park looked so creepy.

The swings were completely rusted, the monkey bars were actually broken in places, the horses looked disturbing, and the see saw was completely broken. Not to mention the frame keeping the things inside was busted on one side, mulch spilling everywhere. And lastly the tire swing hanging from an old tree looked eerie as hell.

"Chris! How do you even know this place exists?"

"I was walking around after a gig and stumbled upon this park."

Eddie sits on the ground looking at the sky. "You can see the moon perfectly from here." 

Chris sits next to him. "That's why I really like this place. Best view in town."

Eddie leans into him. "Yeah well this town doesn't have much."

Chris leans down. "It does have a few things worth while."

Eddie cups his cheeks. "What's that huh?"

Chris moves his hands to Eddie's waist. "He's right in front of me."

They kiss. It was short and sweet at first until Eddie goes back for more and hungrily kisses him tongue going down his throat and arms wrapped around his neck.

Chris is cut off guard by this but he regains his composure. Eddie leans up, sitting on his knees to kiss him deeper. Chris groans and moves his hands to cup his ass.

Eddie moans and they stay like for a couple if minutes. Tongues down each others throat practically swallowing each other.

Saliva ran down their chins but they were too caught up in each other to mind. 

Eddie didn't know if he should let it escalate especially in an abandoned park. But when he felt how rock hard Chris was against him and realizing he was himself he knew it probably would escalate.

Chris smacks his ass making him groan. Chris rocks into him and lays him down on the ground.

Before he knows it he's completely naked and so is Chris. His arms are wrapped around Chris's neck and his legs around his waist. Then he's being completely ravished by Chris.

Their voices could be heard for yards, they didn't try to conceal themselves or their pleasure.

Eddie's high pitched screams made it obvious to anyone what was going on and Chris only encouraged it.

Chris found himself kissing and sucking on Eddie's neck. Making him moan and groan louder. Everything was becoming too much for him and his senses were kicking into overdrive. His teeth were becoming sharper.

His fangs dig into Eddie's neck biting down. Eddie screams in shock and pain. His blood tasted so sweet and Chris couldn't get enough.

Eddie was so confused, he didn't know what the hell was going on. He could hear the sound of slurping and gulping. 

Chris was still inside of him making love to him, while he was drinking his blood apparently. He had a hand on Eddie's cheek and hip stroking softly.

Eddie should have been afraid, but he knew Chris wasn't going to hurt him. It turns into slight pleasure for Eddie if his whimpers and whines were any indication. Then all at once he feels pleasantly numb and lightheaded.

Chris retracts his fangs as blood ran down Eddie's neck. He looks at him with red and black eyes.

Eddie wasn't shocked or sacred by this point. He was mesmerized. He slowly grabs Chris by the cheeks and brings him down for a kiss tasting his own blood on Chris's lips. 

Chris pulls away and puts his own wrist to his lips bitting it deeply almost tearing at it. Eddie was perplexed until that same exact wrist ended up against his lips.

His mouth was closed at first, blood getting on his lips but not inside. His neck was still bleeding and Chris was still making love to him.

Eddie doesn't know what he was thinking or if he was at all. He opens his mouth slightly and blood starts to enter into his mouth. It tasted like regular blood, iron and earth. But it was still so addictive.

He grabs his arm to drink more, he needed more. His teeth start to ache and then their growing. He bites into Chris's wrist drinking like there is no tomorrow. 

Chris was stroking Eddie's hair and encouraging him to drink more and suck him dry. Eddie's eyes were half lidded and he was in so much pleasure. He didn't want to stop and he didn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cringe. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one.


	7. Epilogue

Eddie felt so strange. He felt lightheaded and cold. His eyes were in so much pain when he opened them and were starting to water. 

Everything looked weird, and more colorful. He sits up feeling a pain in his neck. He touches it and it all comes back to him.

He and Chris had sex and Chris... Eddie puts his head in his hands. He didn't know why he let that happen. What was going to happen to him now.

Eddie felt a strange weight and looks down to see Chris laying next to him with his arm on his lap.

Eddie slowly stands up realizing they were still at the abandoned park. The grass underneath him was stained with so much blood. He grabs his clothes and runs.

Chris starts to stir but Eddie was so afraid of the consequences of his actions he runs. Running faster than light itself he ran.

He runs to his apartment, not running out of energy at all. Eddie searches for keys thankful they are still in his shorts pocket.

Eddie opens and slams the door close throwing himself on his couch.

What did he get himself into? What the hell was Chris? He was too caught up in the act to ask. Eddie couldn't believe he had drunk another man's blood.

Eddie wishes he would have taken a chance to evaluate the situation, not go in headstrong.

Chris was so encouraging and was egging him on.

_"Drink as much as you want baby."_

_"Oh fuck Eddie you're so hot."_

_"Suck me dry baby. I want you to."_

Eddie felt so stupid getting caught up in Chris's praise too much now he was a vampire he supposed.

Eddie painfully laughed. He said that vampires weren't real and he slept with one. 

His life sucked either he was living a unremarkable existence getting forgotten by everyone or getting remembered by the wrong people.

There was a peck at his door. "Eddie can we please talk?"

Eddie says nothing. He didn't realize his door was unlocked and Chris barged right in taking a seat next to him.

"Eddie how did you expect me to tell you?"

Eddie sits up. "Oh geez Chris I don't know. Maybe a heads up would have been nice. Like "Jesus Eddie don't fuck me because I'm a vampire that wants to drink your blood." "

"If I would have known that it be that simple I would have told you sooner."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Fuck you Chris. I know you killed all of those people. You're a mur-

"I have too. Without human blood I'll die. There's no other way. It's like how you eat a hamburger. It's the same thing."

Eddie sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I'm like you now aren't I?"

Chris smirks. "Pretty much."

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me off all people?"

Chris cups Eddie's Cheeks. "Because, I like you. I had my eyes set on you immediately. You're mine now, we have an entirety to spend together. What do you say?"

"Do you snore?"

Chris snorts. "No not that I know of."

Eddie kisses him on the lips. "Then hell yes."

Chris cups his cheeks and brings him closer kissing him hungrily and like he hadn't kiss him in years. "Chris?" Eddie pushes at his chest and he stops. "Can I drink your blood again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the support I appreciate it. 😁 I know this was extremely short so sorry.


End file.
